Revenge or Love?
by ZannieShadowz
Summary: Blamed for Inuyasha's murder, Kagome is now running from the people she once called her friends. When Sesshomaru finds her and takes her in she finds herself feeling things that she has never felt before. Will Kagome be able to continue her mission for revenge or will she fall hard for Sesshomaru? And what will she do when she discovers the truth behind Inuyasha's murder?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.**

**I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THE STORYLINE. **Copyright © 2014 Zan B

* * *

Kagome let the fresh, salty tears run down her cheeks. She'd been holding them back for so long now that she couldn't stop them even if she tried. A heartbroken sob came from her throat as she slowly fell to the ground, her bow and quiver of arrows falling with her. In front of her, Inuyasha lay with an arrow wedged between his ribcage. Shaking uncontrollably, she crawled over to where he lay.

"Inuyasha?" She called softly "Inuyasha?" She called again, shaking his shoulder. When he didn't answer she began shaking more fiercely. "Did... Did Kikyo do this?" She asked him. Still he didn't answer. Wearily she brought her hand to his neck to feel his pulse. Feeling non she jumped back and began to shake and cry even more.

Hearing the snap of a branch breaking under someone's feet she turned around so fast she made herself dizzy. Her eyes scanned the woods behind her. The clearing she was in was small but there was no where to hide herself if a demon suddenly attacked.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Kagome let out a sigh of relief hearing Sango's voice. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her throat was too clogged up with her own tears to make any noise other than a sob. Entering the clearing Sango's eyes went wide. She kept looking between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kagome's bow. Kagome's eyes also widened as she realised what Sango must be thinking.

"It... It wasn't me!" She cried desperately. "I'd couldn't do something like... something like..." She couldn't say the words and so her hand gestured to Inuyasha's lifeless body instead.

"He... He was our friend! How could you!" Sango yelled, horrified and enraged.

"I didn't-" Kagome began to say but she was interrupted.

"Sango, have you found them yet? They weren't by the..." Miroku stopped talking as he came into view. "What happened here?" He demanded.

"Kagome... She... She killed him." Sango croaked out.

"I didn't I swear!" Kagome tried to defend herself. Neither Sango nor Miroku were listening to her. She stood up, putting her bow and quiver back on her back, and began walking towards them. "Please..." She begged. In a flash Miroku was standing in front of Sango, holding up his cursed hand at Kagome.

"Don't come near us!" He spat. "You murdered your own friend. I thought you loved him!" Again Kagome opened her mouth to defend herself but she was tackled to the ground. Turning to see who is was Kagome burst into tears.

"You believe I did this too, Kirara? I didn't..." The demon cat stopped, sensing that Kagome was telling the truth. She looked desperately at Sango trying to get her friend to understand too.

"Kirara, get away from her! She's evil!" Kagome's heart broke once again at her friends words. Kirara, not knowing what to do shifted into her smaller version and went to sit beside Sango. She wouldn't fight Kagome but she wouldn't betray Sango either.

Seeing that no one would help her, Kagome stood again. Determined to make her friends see the truth. That she was innocent. But before she could plead her case she saw Sango grab her boomerang, Hiraikotsu, and ready herself for battle. Kagome felt more tears fall down her cheeks and fall to the ground near her feet. They really didn't believe her. They didn't trust her.

Sango pulled back her arm the let Hiraikotsu loose. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Kagome dived to the side. Narrowly escaping being hit. Horror struck her as she realised that they were completely serious. They intended to kill her.

Now fearing for her life, Kagome turned and ran. She ran and ran until she could no longer hear Sango and Miroku pursuing her. Without Kirara's help they couldn't chase her very far.

Finally feeling semi-safe, Kagome rested against a tree and sighed. She knew that Sango and Miroku would chase her until they avenged Inuyasha's murder. She knew because she was going to do the same thing. She was going after Kikyo, and no one could stop her until she found her and proved that it was Kikyo that murdered Inuyasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome dragged herself through the forest. She'd been running for days and hadn't had any time for a proper rest. Sango and Miroku had followed her and were asking everyone if they had seen her. She'd almost had a run in with them at the last village she passed. Upon seeing them she turned tail and ran for the forest. Now, here she was, barely enough energy to continue walking never mind run if they caught it.

Exhausted and starving, Kagome collapsed against the nearest tree. Her eyes refusing to stay open slowly closed against her will. Within moments she found herself on the border of unconsciousness. Finally giving in to her body's needs accepted the darkness and allowed herself to drift. However, before she could embrace the darkness fully a high pitched voice snapped her back to reality.

"Miss Kagome?" before Kagome could open her eyes something rammed into her stomach.

"Rin?" She breathed opening her eyes.

"Miss Kagome! What are you doing here?" Kagome didn't really want to answer the little girl.

"Well..."

"And where are your friends?" Suddenly she beamed and, without waiting for an answer, she stood up and began dragging Kagome out of the forest. Not wanting to upset the young girl Kagome followed. "Lord Sesshomaru! Look who I found!" Kagome froze.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied turning around. Upon seeing Kargome he raised an eyebrow. "Where's the half breed?"

"He died." Kagome said, feeling fresh tear pool in her eyes. Sesshomaru's expression didn't change and he didn't speak. He seemed to be waiting for her to continue. Not knowing what to say Kagome just turned her head away from him.

"The Hanyo died?" Rin asked tilting her head. "How? If Lord Sesshomaru couldn't kill him then how-" Kagome clasped her hand over Rin's mouth and glanced wearily at Sesshomaru. He seemed to be completely ignoring the little girl.

"He was caught by surprise..." Was all Kagome said to the girl.

"Come with us." Rin said with a smile.

"Rin! We can't bother Lord Sesshomaru with such things." Jaken spoke coming into view for the first time.

"Lord Sesshomaru lets me come along. Why not Miss Kagome?" The little girl seemed genuinely confused.

"You are different. Besides-" He was cut off by Rin.

"Why can't she come? Lord Sesshomaru, can she come?" She asked turning to the demon lord.

"Hn." He said not looking at her. Kagome didn't know if that was a yes, no or an I don't care, but as Rin jumped up and down happily she guessed his answer.

"You can ride A-Un with me." Rin smiled.

"A-Un?" Just as Kagome asked she saw the two headed beast behind Sesshomaru. She wasn't sure how she hadn't seen it before. Cautiously she walked up to A-Un.

"He's friendly." Rin said leaping onto it.

"I... I... I think I'll walk..." Kagome stammered but Rin wasn't having it. Grabbing hold of her hand, in tried to pull her onto A-Un. Sighing Kagome got on to keep the girl happy.

"We're heading to Lord Sesshomaru's castle." She beamed.

"Hmm..." Was all Kagome replied as she began to fall asleep. Before she knew it she was asleep with Rin snuggled into her arms while they rode on A-Un.

* * *

******* time laps *******

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kagome found herself inside a room she had never seen before. There wasn't much to be said about the room but it gave off a light happy atmosphere. Looking down at herself she noticed that Rin was still snuggling into her arms. Moving slowly so as not to wake her up she tried to get Rin off of her so she could stand up.

Finally succeeding in her task Kagome left the room quietly and started wandering around. She had no idea where she was going but she figured that if a child lived here then it was OK to wonder around.

Around an hour passed and Kagome became worried. She was completely lost. Turning corners randomly she slowly began to panic. The castle was like a labyrinth or a maze. Suddenly she caught the scent of clean water. Not knowing where it was or where the scent led to she started walking in the direction of the smell. She figured it was better to have an aim even if she was lost so that she didn't panic and end up hyperventilating.

Turning a corner and walking down the corridor Kagome noticed that the scent was coming from behind a door. Not thinking anything of it she slowly opened the door. She found herself in front of a stair case. Descending the stairs, she noted that the scent was getting stronger and the air became warm.

At the bottom of the stairs there was another door. Opening this door too, Kagome found herself in and underground hot spring. Staring in wonder she only vaguely thought about how it got here before she dismissed it. Sesshomaru was a demon lord. He could do whatever he wanted. If he wanted a hot spring, he would find a way to get one.

Completely drawn to the idea of her first hot bath in over a week, Kagome stripped down to her bare skin and inched her way into the hot spring. Sighing contently, she moved so that her back was too the warm rocks in the spring and allowed herself to completely relaxed. Closing her eyes she happily soaked in the water.

"This is my private hot spring." Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. Snapping her eyes open she turned around to try and see the one who spoke.

"Who..." She began but stopped seeing no one. She turned around again thinking she was imagining things.

"I will not go ignored, human, and I will not repeat myself." The voice growled. Kagome sharply stood up covering herself with her hands. She squinted into the steam that the hot spring was creating. Gasping she threw herself back into the water seeing a figure relaxing in the spring just across from her.

"I- I- I- I'm sorry... I d- didn't know..." She stammered, not knowing what to say or do.

"Leave." He ordered. Kagome still hadn't seen the man's face so she didn't know who it was.

"But..." she began. "But you'll see... emmm... you'll see me."

"I saw you when you came in human. Now leave." A scarlet red blush erupted into Kagome's face.

"But..." The man growled and stood. Walking towards her through the water Kagome covered her eyes before she could see anything she shouldn't. A hand clasped around her throat and she gasped surprised. Covering her breasts with one hand and the other going to the man's arm as he lifter her and squeezed her throat lightly, she opened her eyes to see who it was.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her completely naked. She tried to keep her eyes glued to his face but she failed miserably. She turned an even darker red when she looked. She'd never heard Sesshomaru speak so much so she had originally amused that it wasn't him. She was dead, she thought. Still unable to keep her eyes on his face despite the fact that his hand was around her neck.

"Why are you red? I am not holding that hard." His eyes darted down to her body. "There is no need to cover yourself."

"I- I- I... There is a need." She said trying to act brave. Sesshomaru just tilted his head.

"I have seen many females. Your body is not new to me."

"I- It's new t- to me." She said blushing even more. At this Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I see... I assumed the half breed had mated you." Kagome squirmed in his grip. She had loved Inuyasha, that was true, but he had never seen her for her.

"No..." She replied not knowing if he actually wanted her to answer.

"Fine. You may use this hot spring." Kagome was beyond shocked.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You may use this spring."

"But this is you private... Bathing... area..." Saying this couldn't stop her eyes flickering down.

"I do not like repeating myself, human. You may use this 'bathing area'" He said cocking his head slightly at 'bathing area'. With that he let her go and walked out of the spring. Kagome kept her eyes on the water as the heard him getting dressed and heard him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome could still feel the blush on her cheeks long after Sesshomaru had left. It hadn't dimmed for such a long time that she was beginning to worry that I might be permanent. However, a few moments later she began to feel dizzy, and she realized that her blush might not be from her earlier encounter.

Quickly giving herself a scrub and washing her hair in the warm water, she got out of the hot-spring. Noting that there were no towels, or anything of the like, she picked up her clothes and quickly dropped them again. Her clothes were practically unwearable. How she had worn them before she had no idea. All over her clothes were holes of all shapes and sizes. A very large one was just under her breasts, showing off more of her stomach than she would like. Not to mention the smell that was coming from them.

Nervously glancing around Kagome looked for anything she could use to cover herself. At first she saw nothing. Looking under every wooden tub in the area she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a yellow and purple sash, half hidden under one of the tubs. It looked vaguely familiar but Kagome didn't care, at least she had something to cover her naked body. Wrapping the sash around her body she thanked whatever power was watching over her.

It covered all of her breasts, stomach and everything down to her upper thigh. It was short, but not any shorter than her green skirt had been.

Ascending the stairs, Kagome peered through the door at the top. Looking both ways down the unfamiliar corridor, she was reminded of her earlier problem. She was lost. Shaking her head at herself she picked the direction she thought she had came from and began trying to backtrack her earlier steps. The further she walked, the more unfamiliar the halls seemed to be. Realizing that she wouldn't recognize Rin's door even if she passed it, Kagome began to open and look inside every door she came across.

Finding a large, expensive wooden door, Kagome wondered whether to open this one like the rest. It was clearly not Rin's room, she could remember that much, but it might give her a rough idea of where in the castle she was.

Making her decision, Kagome slowly opened the door. Looking inside, she had to admit she was impressed. The room had the usual grey stone walls and floor, however, considering what era it was, somehow there was a huge bed on the back wall that looked as soft as a cloud. There was white and purple cloth neatly spread over the surface of the bed and it even had inviting looking pillows.

Walking further into the room, Kagome placed her hand on the bed and pressed lightly. Feeling her hand sink in she smiled and cautiously lay down on the bed. Grabbing one of the pillows she squeezed it and let out a little giggle when it was just as soft as she thought it was.

Lying on her back, she continued to look around the room. There wasn't much there in terms of furniture, but there were plenty of robes and sashes neatly piled on top of small tables. Movement caught her eye and Kagome turn her head towards a window she hadn't seen before. The dark purple transparent cloth that had been blown by the wind swept gently to the side, as another breeze caught it's fabric, showing that it wasn't a window but a balcony. Kagome's mouth hung open as she caught sight of the magnificent garden bellow the balcony.

Smiling to herself, Kagome forgot entirely where she was and closed her eyes, feeling just as comfortable as if she were back in her soft bed in her own era. Kagome was just about to fall asleep when a dark shadow fell over her.

Snapping her eyes open she saw Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the bed, looking down at her. Going bright red Kagome froze. Not knowing whether to move or wait for him to kick her out she just lay there.

"Hn. Human, why are you wearing this Sesshomaru's sash?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Kagome quickly looked down at herself, suddenly embarrassed, then looked at his waist. She didn't say anything, she was too stunned, and she didn't move. "Human, I will not go ignored." he pressed.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't know it was yours and I... emmm... I didn't have anything else to wear..." Her face felt so hot.

"Hn." He leaned down so his hands were on either side of her body. Leaning in further he sniffed the air. "You have mixed this Sesshomaru's scent with your own. Then you lie openly on my bed." He growled softly, still sniffing the air, slowly getting closer to Kagome's neck. "What is your intent?" As Kagome felt his hot breath on her neck she suddenly realized what he meant.

Going even more red, if that was possible, Kagome brought her hands up and placed them on his chest. Lightly pushing, she tried to tell him not to get closer without angering him. "T-That was not m-my intent." She replied shakily. Sesshomaru ignored her hands and leaned down until his lips lightly brushed her neck. Suddenly, Kagome's head throbbed with a pain that she had never felt before and Sesshomaru pulled away.

Not looking at Kagome, he get off the bed and walked over to the balcony. "Leave." He ordered. Kagome didn't need to be told twice.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome was lightly shaking from her encounter with Sesshomaru. Her cheeks still burned and her head was painful. The pain had changed from a throbbing pain to a burning pain. It literally felt like something was being burned onto her forehead. She was beginning to think that she would be lost in the castle forever. After walking around for at least another half an hour, Rin found her.

"Miss Kagome!" The little girl yelled, happy to see her.

"Rin! Thank God!" Kagome couldn't have been happier to see that little dark haired girl.

"Where were you?" Rin scolded playfully.

"I got lost..." Kagome admitted. Rin smiled.

"Lets go get something to eat." She squealed, grabbing Kagome's hand. "Oh, I also brought you bow!" Kagome nodded, thanking her, but then stopped.

"Rin?" The girl turned around. "Is there anywhere I can get clothes?"

"Clothes?" The girl asked, tilting her head thinking. "Yes, this way." Kagome willingly followed the girl to where ever she was leading her.

The kimono Rin picked out for Kagome was gorgeous. It was dark blue with light orange clouds and an orange sash. The orange made it look like a kimono of the sunset.

"It gorgeous Rin! But whose is it?" She asked wearily.

"Doesn't matter. I'm allowed to wear them so so are you." She replied, finality in her tone. "Now lets go find some food. I'm hungry."

"Ok." With that the little girl practically dragged Kagome down numerous hallways, that Kagome would never remember, and out into the castle gardens.

When Rin continued to drag her passed the garden and towards the main gate Kagome began to grow worried. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To get food." She answered as if it was obvious.

"Outside? Isn't that dangerous for you?" Rin tilted her head.

"Jaken usually comes with me but since your here I can go with you. Besides, not many demons are brave enough to come near Lord Sesshomaru's home." That made sense to Kagome, but she kept getting a feeling in her gut that something was out there. Shrugging, she dismissed it as she was nervous that her friends might find her. Her old friends... Shivering at her own thoughts, Kagome followed Rin as she nodded to the demons guarding the front gate and led her out of the castle grounds.

"Miss Kagome! Look what I found!" Rin ran out from the bush she had been foraging in and held out her hands for Kagome to see what was inside.

"Strawberries? They're my favourite!" Rin beamed.

"You can have them." She squealed.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled back at Rin but it turned into a wince as the pain in her forehead spiked again. It had been slowly getting more painful and when she put her hand on her head it felt like it was getting hotter.

"I'll go find some more." Rin giggled as she ran off back to the bush.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a chill run down her spine. "Rin!" She called, but it was too late. In front of Rin stood a massive snake demon. It had two legs, standing upright like a human, but it had no arms. From the waist upwards it was just the slim body of the snake. Looking directly at Rin, it hissed.

Kagome grabbed her bow from around her back. Thankful that Rin had taken it when she came to find her, she pulled an arrow from her quiver and drew back the string. Taking deep breaths, she quickly summoned her miko powers into the arrow and let it fly. To her surprise, the arrow just bounced off the demons hard skin. No miko powers at all present when the arrow fired. Desperate, she grabbed another arrow and fired it again. Still nothing, but at least the demon was looking at Kagome now and not Rin.

"Rin, run!" She called. Instead of running away, Rin ran strait for Kagome, flinging herself into her side. Frustrated, Kagome growled and pulled the girl round so that she was behind her.

The demon hissed, once again looking at Rin. Annoyed that Kagome had cost it an easy meal, the demon circled them. Kagome followed its movements, always putting herself between it and Rin.

"Miss Kagome..."

"Hush, Rin. I'll keep you safe."

The demon hissed and sprang for Rin. Kagome acted immediately and turned so that she could completely cover the little girl. She felt the sharp stab of its fangs pierce the flesh on her neck seconds before she felt the pain of its poison.

Demon venom is fast acting, and quickly Kagome began to panic. Currently, the demon was still injecting its venom into her and would stay like that until long after she was dead. It had enough venom to kill 1000 people, there would be no chance of survival. However, if she fought it off of her then it would strike Rin and she would be too weak to stop it. She had to stay where she was.

Kagome felt the pain in her head get worse. She would have screamed from the burning sensation in her head but the demons venom was starting to paralyze her.

Kagome grunted as she felt its fangs leaving her neck. 'NOOO!' she thought, not wanting the demon to attack Rin, but then she heard a noise that confused her. The demon was hissing but not in anger. The demon was in pain. It let out a horrifying screech and Kagome knew it was dying.

Fighting the pain, she tried to open her eyes to see if Rin was ok. Managing to open them a slit she saw Rin run and hide behind a large white figure. Squinting, she recognized Sesshomaru.

Glad that Rin was safe, Kaogme allowed her eyes to close. She felt bile rise in her throat. but as the venom had almost completely paralyzed her muscles, she began to chock.

Trying to catch her breath, finding it harder to breath with every passing second, she felt herself being lifted off the ground before she fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
